The instant invention relates to a portable device for use in curing gel nail preparations and nail extensions applied to both fingernails and toenails.
Since the use of nail enamels and polishes became widespread a number of devices have been developed to accelerate the drying process. These ranged from standing before a fan to placing the hands in a chamber with circulating air or heating bulbs. A review of some of the prior art polish drying devices provides insight as to the variety and designs developed for this purpose. In recent years acrylic and gel materials have been applied to nails to form more desirable nail shapes and lengths. Such products require exposure to a light source, usually a n ultra violet light source, to cure the gels. The prior art in this area is limited. Additionally, most of the devices designed to cure fingernail preparations would fall short when the gels are applied to toenails because most of the devices were not designed to accommodate feet.
Corbett, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,472, designed an apparatus for drying nail enamel that consisted of a chamber with a U-shaped opening in the top that defined a hand rest. A light bulb centrally located near the interior floor of the chamber provided the heat. The hand was inserted so the fingers closed over the hand rest with all nails facing downward toward the light source. The design of this device may be considered for use with gel nail preparations, but since the gel preparations tend to flow before they are completely cured, when the nails all facing downward there could be an uneven surface due to pooling of the gel material toward the lowermost surface of the nails. This would require reshaping of all the nails after they are cured. Also, by curling the hand over the hand rest it is possible that the some fingers could contact the nails of other fingers while the gel material is still fluid. The design of this device can only accommodate one hand at a time and cannot be used to cure toenail preparations.
Another nail drying chamber was disclosed by Friedman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,847. This chamber had a front opening with a slidable tray situated at the bottom. The heat was provided by infra-red bulbs affixed to the inside of the top wall. The hand or foot could be placed flat on the tray and slid into the chamber. If the chamber became too hot the user could slide the tray out of the chamber. Such infra-red source would generate too much heat and would not be useful with gel preparations. The design itself would not work well with gels since the hand is placed flat on the tray. When the hand is flat the thumb is on a slant. Since the light source is above the tray, the portion of the thumbnail facing to the side and downward would not receive the direct light so the gel material could flow before it is cured. The flow of the gel before being completely cured would be toward the skin around the thumbnail. It is inadvisable to have the uncured gel material make contact with the skin.
A nail polish dryer using UV light bulbs was taught by Nafziger et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,367. A drying chamber had a pivotally attached cover that can be adjusted to alter the height of the cover. Two openings in the front wall accommodate the right and left hands or the right and left feet. The interior of the chamber is lined with a textured material that is opaque to UV light. The hands must be placed flat on the interior base so that the thumbs are at an angle making this design undesirable for use with gel fingernails for the same reasons as noted above. Additionally, an error in adjusting the height of the cover could result in an improper distance from the light source to the nails resulting in a less than desirable result.
Bloom devised an elongated nail drying apparatus that can be used by up to ten persons simultaneously (U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,621). This device utilizes overhead UV lamps and an angled air pressure chamber equipped with circulating fans to expel a xe2x80x9cpillow of airxe2x80x9d over the drying nails. Users can sit or stand on either side of the unit and place their hands flat on a long horizontal hand rest located directly beneath the overhead unit. In addition to the problem of having the thumbs at an angle when the hands are flat, the lamps and air circulation must be left on to accommodate the multiple users. This system would not be practical for use with gel nails since the time of exposure to the UV light must be carefully controlled by the nail operator making its use by more than one person at a time impractical. Bloom also teaches a design for a similar apparatus having an elevated hand rest (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,917).
Shoemaker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,541, teaches an apparatus for curing photocurable gels on fingernails. The apparatus consists of a support arm with a clamp at the bottom for attachment to a table and a circular chamber, ellipsoid in cross section, secured at the top. A handle with finger indentations extends from the underside of the circular chamber by means of a telescoping shaft and is gripped by the hand with the palm facing upward and the fingers curling over the handle surface. The user then pushes the handle upward into the chamber and at the same time activates a circular UV lamp. A timer can also be used with this system. All of the fingers are facing upward, but depending on the size of the hand, the nails may make contact with each other or the central shaft or the fingers may not reach around the handle to be flat against it. Since the gel material sets up quickly, the nails could cure to the shaft creating a problem or the fingers could be not quite flat creating pooling of the gel material. Additionally, only the fingers of one hand can be treated at a time and the palm up orientation of the hand with no arm rest can be uncomfortable. Some upward force must be exerted by the user to activate the system. The device of Shoemaker can only be used on tables, and more specifically on tables without a rim or border. The device of Shoemaker cannot be used to cure toenail preparations. Another apparatus for use in the curing of photopolymerizable plastics on fingernails is taught by Oppawsky in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,883. A housing with a top opening surrounded by a glare protection rim contains an annular radiation lamp. The inner walls of the housing are reflective. A spring mounted hand support having a series of grooves to accept the various fingers is centrally located within the top opening. The grooves are designed for specific fingers and can accommodate the right and left hands, one at a time. The user places her band on the hand support and the pressure of the hand lowers the support into the housing and activates the lamp. All of the fingers are oriented downwardly around the support so that any tendency of the polymeric material to flow would cause pooling toward the ends of the nails requiring additional shaping of all nails after curing. Only one hand can be treated at a time and feet cannot be accommodated in this apparatus.
An apparatus specifically designed to harden the gel materials currently in use for fingernails is taught by Hennig in U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,583. A circular housing with a front opening holds two U-shaped UV light sources angularly mounted on opposing sides of the interior top of the housing. A hand bearing surface is located on the base inside a front opening. The bearing surface is convex and the angles of the surface conform to the angles of the placement of the lights to provide maximum radiation to the nail surfaces. Though the curvature of the bearing surface places the nails of the first and fifth fingers at slight angles, the angled lights allow all surfaces to receive the full benefit of the radiation. A timer may be used to insure proper irradiation periods. Only one hand can be placed in the housing at a time, and this design cannot accommodate feet.
There have been several designs for systems that could be used to cure synthetic nail preparations but most cannot be used for both hands at the same time, and none can do so while still having all nails in proper orientation so there is no pooling of material and no chance of the material making contact with the skin. None of the systems designed for polymeric preparations can accommodate hands and feet nor can they accommodate both hands or both feet at the same time. All of the prior art systems rely on conventional electric outlets and line current as the power source and therefore must be used near such a source of electricity and cannot be used near water. They also cannot be used at any location within a spa or salon where a client may be situated if there is no electric outlet close by.
Though there have been patents for a variety of devices for curing nail preparations, the one currently available commercially is a simple chamber with one entry port having a flat bearing surface. This unit is manufactured by Star Nail Products, Inc. of Valencia, Calif., and does not exhibit a model number. The unit is designed to have one hand at a time placed flat on the bearing surface. When all five fingers are treated at the same time the thumb must be on a slant and the gel material on the thumbnail cannot receive the UV radiation uniformly. In use, many operators choose to have the four fingers cured first, by having them placed flat on the bearing surface, and thereafter the thumb is inserted flat. Therefore, each hand requires two curing times and both hands require four curing times. This wastes time for the operator and the client, because four curing times are needed and also because, for best results, the gel preparation may be applied four times, just before curing, so that the material is not smudged or cannot come in contact with the skin before being cured. Star Nail Products also sells a unit that can accommodate two hands or two feet, but there is only one horizontal opening and the hands must be placed flat on the bearing surface.
There is a need for a nail curing device that can accommodate one or both hands and such that all nails are at the correct orientation for proper exposure to the source of UV light. There is a need for a nail curing device that can also accommodate feet, that requires no adjustments to do so, and that can be placed anywhere the client is comfortably situated in a spa or salon. There is a need for such a device that can be used near water and away from electric outlets.
The present invention provides a device for use in curing gel nail preparations. The device can be used with line current or operated on a battery so that it can be placed anywhere, on any surface, and does not present a problem when used near water. The device may be used for curing fingernails and toenails and can accommodate one or both hands at the same time, or one or both feet.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device that can cure all five nails on both hands at the same time so as to conserve time for the operator and for the client.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used for both fingernails and toenails with no adjustments or changes required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that operates on both line current and battery power.
It is a further object of the present invention to have a rechargeable battery as the battery power source.
A still further object of the present invention is to be able to switch from line current to battery by simply removing the line current connection allowing the device to work from the battery.
Another object of the present invention is to have a retractable cord so that the cord is not hanging nor is it subject to tangling when the unit is used on battery power.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device that can be used anywhere on any surface such as a table, a stool, or on the floor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device that can be used for one hand or one foot or can just as easily accommodate two hands or two feet at the same time with no adjustments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that enables all fingernails to be at the proper orientation so that all nail preparations will be cured at the same time with minimal distortion or skin contact with the uncured gel material.
A still further object of the present invention is to have the device accommodate hands of different sizes comfortably with no distortion to the finished nails.
A portable device for use in curing gel nail preparations on human hands and feet comprises a housing having a front wall, a back wall, two side walls, a top and a bottom, the front wall having three horizontal openings therethrough, an uppermost opening, a middle opening and a lowermost opening. There are three compartments situated within the housing, a first compartment accessed through the uppermost opening, a second compartment accessed through the middle opening and a third compartment accessed through the lowermost opening. Three partitions are disposed within the housing, a first partition defining the first compartment, a second partition defining the second compartment and a third partition defining the third compartment, each partition forming the walls of the compartment and including a floor and a ceiling. There are three UV lamps, a first UV lamp affixed near the ceiling of the first compartment, a second UV lamp affixed near the floor of the second compartment, and a third UV lamp affixed near the ceiling of the third compartment. When the index and three fingers of the hands are placed flat on the floor of the first compartment and the thumbs are placed flat against the ceiling of the second compartment, radiation from the first UV lamp is directed toward the floor of the first compartment and radiation from the second UV lamp is directed toward the ceiling of the second compartment so the fingernails receive direct radiation, and when the feet are placed flat on the floor of the third compartment, radiation from the third UV lamp is directed toward the floor of the third compartment and the toe nails receive direct radiation.
A portable device for use in curing gel nail preparations on human hands and feet comprises a housing having a front wall, a back wall, two side walls, a top and a bottom, the front wall having three horizontal openings therethrough, an uppermost opening, a middle opening and a lowermost opening. There are three compartments situated within the housing, a first compartment accessed through the uppermost opening, a second compartment accessed through the middle opening and a third compartment accessed through the lowermost opening. Three partitions are disposed within the housing, a first partition defining the first compartment, a second partition defining the second compartment and a third partition defining the third compartment, each partition forming the walls of the compartment and including a floor and a ceiling. There are three UV lamps, a first UV lamp affixed near the ceiling of the first compartment, a second UV lamp affixed near the floor of the second compartment, and a third UV lamp affixed near the ceiling of the third compartment. There are two power means for activating the UV lamps which comprise both line current and a rechargeable battery. The device operates by line current and when the line current is disconnected the device operates by means of the battery. When the index and three fingers of the hands are placed flat on the floor of the first compartment and the thumbs are placed flat against the ceiling of the second compartment, radiation from the first UV lamp is directed toward the floor of the first compartment and radiation from the second UV lamp is directed toward the ceiling of the second compartment so the fingernails receive direct radiation, and when the feet are placed flat on the floor of the third compartment, radiation from the third UV lamp is directed toward the floor of the third compartment and the toe nails receive direct radiation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings.